Porte écarlate
by Abgrund
Summary: Mathieu sourit à Harry, amusé. "Très bien, jouons à un jeu dans ce cas. J'ai deux secrets. Si tu parviens à les deviner avant la fin de l'année, tu gagneras quelque chose. Quelque chose de très précieux. Es-tu prêt à relever le défi?" Le brun hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Bonne chance Harry...
1. Prologue

_Bon et bien nous y voilà. Ça devait arriver: je poste ma première fanfiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie tout particulièrement **lisca**, une bêta de rêve qui a eu la bonté de se pencher de mon cas._

_Disclaimer: tout est à Rowling bien entendu, mis à part l'OC timide et maladroit qui traîne par-ci par-là (je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir...)_

_Je poste en même temps le prologue et le chapitre un. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Dépêche-toi maman, je vais rater le train !

- Mais non mon chéri, ce ne sont pas quelques minutes de retard qui…

Dean poussa un soupir d'exaspération, ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase. Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué depuis le temps : sa mère n'était jamais à l'heure. Mais non, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de piaffer d'impatience en pleine gare de Kings Cross, regardant sa montre d'un air anxieux toutes les trois secondes.

_10h54_

Il faut dire qu'il était impatient de retourner à Poudlard. Le monde des sorciers lui avait manqué durant ces deux mois de vacances. Non pas que celles-ci aient été désagréables, Dean avait toujours vécu chez les Moldus et avait quelques bons amis parmi eux.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Dean savait qu'il était un sorcier. Depuis deux ans, il avait vécu des expériences uniques, appris la magie, rencontré d'autres enfants comme lui… Depuis deux ans, il connaissait Seamus.

Et les vacances sans Seamus étaient nettement moins amusantes. Car si le métis avait passé un agréable été, il avait néanmoins souvent ressenti un profond sentiment de solitude, comme si quelque chose mettait une distance entre lui et ses amis d'enfance.

Là-bas, ce n'était plus son monde. Son monde, c'était Poudlard.

S'il arrivait à l'heure du moins.

_10h56_

- Mamaaaan !

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

La mère de Dean arriva à la hauteur de ce dernier. C'était une belle femme à la peau chocolat et aux yeux d'un noir profond. Le jeune garçon, qui n'avait jamais connu son père, la chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux élans d'affection pour le moment.

_10h57_

Dean, ne pouvant contenir son impatience plus longtemps, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et s'élança en courant vers la barrière magique avec ses bagages.

Sa troisième année à Poudlard allait bientôt commencer.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'adolescent quand celui aperçut enfin le Poudlard Express : il était arrivé à temps. Il adressa un signe amical à Neville, qui était accompagné de sa grand-mère. Le garçon avait apparemment perdu une nouvelle fois son crapaud, et il rampait désespérément sous un banc à sa recherche, sermonné par la terrible petite vieille.

Le jeune sorcier chercha d'autres connaissances du regard, mais il ne vit personne. Hermione, Ron et Harry devait déjà être dans le train. Pas la moindre trace de Seamus non plus d'ailleurs.

_10h58 _

Le brun se rendit soudainement compte de l'absence de sa mère. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant le départ du train, et elle n'avait toujours pas passé la barrière. Mais que pouvait-elle donc bien faire ?

Dean réfléchit rapidement, tandis que les autres enfants embrassaient déjà leurs parents et s'engouffraient dans le train. Sa mère ne pouvait quand même pas s'être perdue sur les cent derniers mètres ! Quoiqu'avec elle, il fallait s'attendre à tout. À moins qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave….

Prit du remords de ne pas l'avoir attendue, Dean retourna sur ses pas en courant, oubliant momentanément Poudlard et tout ce qui touchait à la magie.

Paniqué à l'idée d'un quelconque accident, le garçon se fraya un passage à travers la foule, évitant sorciers et bagages. Il lançait des regards affolés aux quatre coins du quai 9 ¾, cherchant avec inquiétude la moindre trace d'elle.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

_10h59_

La mère de Dean venait de franchir la barrière, essoufflée. Les yeux de la femme se posèrent aussitôt sur son fils, qu'elle serra dans ses bras. L'apprenti sorcier lui rendit son étreinte au centuple, trop soulagé de la savoir indemne et avec lui.

- Dépêche-toi voyons, tu vas être en retard, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur en le relâchant.

Dean, soudain revenu à la réalité, lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans un des wagons rouge vif. Les autres élèves étaient tous montés, et ils adressaient à présent des signes d'au revoir à leurs parents restés sur le quai.

Le brun courait le plus vite possible, ne quittant pas du regard l'une des portières rouges restée ouverte, priant pour qu'il l'atteigne à temps.

Ce qu'il fit.

Dean s'engouffra brutalement dans le wagon avec ses bagages. Les portes se refermèrent juste derrière lui. Enfin.

_11h_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer: ça n'a pas changé depuis deux minutes. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est un OC qui se ballade dans la fic._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que le Poudlard Express démarrait lentement. Cette fois-ci, cela avait été de justesse, mais il y était. Le garçon ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de pester contre les trop fréquentes pannes d'oreillers de sa mère, tout en sachant que cela ne changerait jamais.

Une secousse plus violente que les autres manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Jugeant alors qu'il était plutôt périlleux de rester dans le couloir avec ses bagages, Dean entreprit immédiatement de trouver un compartiment libre. Avec Seamus si possible.

Après avoir en avoir passé plusieurs, tous plus bondés les uns que les autres, il aperçut enfin une tête agrémentée de belles mèches blondes. Il reconnut aussitôt le propriétaire de cette chevelure et se précipita vers son objectif, bousculant sans vraiment faire attention quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé de place. Quand il fit coulisser la porte, un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit.

Son ami irlandais était là, tranquillement installé sur la banquette d'un compartiment vide, comme si celui-ci n'avait été réservé qu'à eux. Le brun se précipita immédiatement vers son camarade, faisant une irruption pour le moins bruyante auprès du blond.

- Seamus !

- Dean, répondit l'interpelé d'une voix camouflant à peine son enthousiasme. Tu en as mis du temps, vieux.

- Ce n'est pas moi, expliqua le métis en s'asseyant devant son meilleur ami. Tu connais ma mère et les horaires…

Le blond esquissa un sourire.

- Tu m'en as parlé, oui. En tout cas, je suis vraiment content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Ce n'était cependant pas un de ces silences gênés par le manque de conversation, ou marqué par l'absence de quelqu'un, quelque chose. Les deux amis étaient tout simplement heureux de se revoir, et leur joie emplissait l'espace d'un silence chaleureux.

Dean gardait son regard plongé dans celui de Seamus. Il avait la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, bien que l'autre n'ait pas beaucoup changé. Et le métis avait beau lui avoir envoyé des hiboux quotidiennement, il avait tant de choses à lui raconter qu'il ne savait absolument pas par quoi commencer.

Seamus semblait d'ailleurs penser la même chose, car il se contentait de l'observer en souriant. L'échange silencieux dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, comblant peu à peu le manque que l'absence de l'autre avait engendrée durant ces derniers mois.

Ce fut finalement le blond qui rompit le silence.

- Ben alors vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui est encore arrivé à ta mère pour que vous soyez aussi en retard !

- Quelque chose d'assez commun aux Moldus et aux sorciers, commença l'autre, et que l'on appelle une panne d'oreill…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître un garçon de leur âge. Ce dernier piétinait dans le couloir, les observant d'un air à la fois gêné et perdu, et n'osant de toute évidence pas rentrer à l'intérieur sans leur accord.

Dean, dont l'agacement d'être interrompu avait rapidement laissé place à la curiosité, dévisageait le visage du nouveau-venu avec insistance. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard. L'autre était pourtant trop grand pour faire partie des premières années. Le métis échangea un bref regard avec son ami, et fut rassuré de voir que celui-ci se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Il décida néanmoins d'agir le plus normalement du monde, s'adressant à l'inconnu sur un ton neutre :

- Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ?

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui paraissait lui aussi plongé dans la contemplation des deux autres, revint brusquement à la réalité. Il balbutia alors quelques paroles, d'où pointait un accent français assez marqué :

- Ah, euh… oui. Je voulais savoir si… enfin, je veux dire, comme il n'y a pas de place ailleurs… si vous voulez bien.

Seamus, étant apparemment parvenu à saisir le sens de ces bouts de phrases, désigna la banquette avec un sourire.

- Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi !

L'irlandais n'avait pas pris la peine de consulter son ami, sachant par avance que ce dernier serait d'accord avec lui. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le brun encouragea l'inconnu à se joindre à eux d'un signe de tête.

Le concerné leur adressa à son tour un sourire timide, l'air reconnaissant. Il voulut alors rentrer dans le compartiment, mais son pied buta contre la valise et il s'étala au sol dans un « bouarf » des plus distingués.

Les deux amis le virent ensuite se relever, mais demeuraient hésitants face à l'attitude à adopter. L'envie de rire leur remuait les tripes, mais ils craignaient de vexer l'autre. Ce fut finalement la victime qui trancha leur dilemme, éclatant d'un rire sonore qui contrastait avec sa timidité d'avant. Dean et Seamus se joignirent rapidement à l'hilarité du châtain.

Quand les éclats de rire se calmèrent, Dean constata que l'anxiété du maladroit s'était quelque peu dissipée. Le garçon observait à présent le métis, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le brun remarqua néanmoins qu'il ne s'asseyait pas encore, bien qu'étant enfin parvenu à rentrer tous ses bagages dans le compartiment. L'autre semblait encore conserver une certaine distance avec eux, ce qui lui déplaisait.

La dignité et la politesse quand on venait de tomber au sol comme une crêpe, c'était tout de même assez ridicule !

Seamus en riait d'ailleurs toujours, d'après ce que Dean pouvait observer. Le brun prit donc les devant, et tendit la main vers celle de l'inconnu, la saisissant pour la secouer énergiquement :

- Dean Thomas, à ton service.

- Mathieu Trevault, de même.

Une lueur amicale traversa les iris du châtain, tandis que Seamus tendait à son tour la main pour se présenter. Dean tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Cette troisième année à Poudlard commençait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

* * *

Assis dans une calèche qui le conduirait bientôt à Poudlard, Harry étouffa un soupir. Cette troisième année commençait décidément très mal. Le brun ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été le seul à faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse face aux détraqueurs, et cela l'agaçait profondément.

Mais pas autant que Neville, qui lui tapotait la main depuis l'incident, le contemplant comme s'il allait rendre son dernier souffle. Ron parut s'apercevoir de l'exaspération de son ami.

- Aller Neville c'est bon, déclara le roux en l'écartant. Harry en a vu d'autres, ce n'est certainement un stupide détratruc qui va lui faire rendre son dernier souffle.

- On dit détraqueur, corrigea aussitôt Hermione.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et c'est quoi au juste ?

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua la brune. Notre manuel n'en parle pas, et je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ce nom dans un quelconque livre. Je passerai par la bibliothèque dès que possible pour vous en dire plus.

- Merveilleux, grogna Ron d'un air peu enthousiaste.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler une nouvelle fois. Sourire qui disparu vite lorsque Neville revint une fois de plus s'occuper de lui.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ?

- Mais oui Neville !, s'énerva brutalement Harry. Je vais aussi bien que n'importe qui alors maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

Le brun à lunettes regretta aussitôt d'avoir crié, quand il vit l'air attristé de son ami, tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait dans un autre coin de la diligence. Il voulut s'excuser, mais la colère laissait encore des traces dans son esprit. Il le ferait tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, face à une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Et ben dis donc ! Ça barde ici on dirait ! Y'a quand même une petite place pour nous ?

- Bien sûr !, s'exclama Ron avec un sourire en voyant débarquer Dean et Seamus.

Une fois les deux compères montés dans la calèche, celle-ci démarra brusquement, tirée par son mystérieux attelage fantôme.

- Alors Harry ?, poursuivit l'irlandais, c'est toi qui criais comme ça ? Enfin ça m'étonne pas que tu sois de mauvaise humeur, après ce qui s'est passé dans le train.

Voyant le visage du brun s'assombrir pour une nouvelle colère, Dean s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais tu sais, nous non plus on en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Mathieu a même changé plusieurs fois de couleur. C'était assez drôle au final : on aurait dit une guirlande de noël !

- Mathieu ?

- C'est un nouveau, expliqua aussitôt Finnigan. Il a l'air sympa.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait eu peur, commenta Ron. Pas terrible comme voyage pour les premières années.

- Il n'est pas en première année, corrigea l'autre avec un sourire. Il a même notre âge.

Les deux garçons semblaient fiers de l'effet de surprise qu'ils venaient de créer. Ils laissèrent un peu de temps s'écouler, tandis qu'Hermione leur faisait part d'un extrait de « l'histoire de Poudlard », lequel indiquait que les transferts d'élèves étaient très rares.

Quand le silence fut retombé, Ron interrogea Dean d'un air perplexe :

- Mais il sort d'où ce gars pour débarquer d'un coup à Poudlard ?

- Beauxbâtons, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, répondit Seamus.

Hermione poussa un cri enthousiaste.

- Mais c'est en France ! J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas j'ai lu plein de choses sur ce pays, d'ailleurs vous saviez que…

- Dis donc Miss-je-sais-tout, la coupa Ron, tu pourrais pas nous dire tout ça une autre fois ? Jamais me paraît être le moment idéal !

Hermione se renfrogna et tourna le dos au roux, vexée.

- Et vous, quoi de neuf ?, demanda Dean qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Rien, répondit Harry. Enfin si ! On a vu le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ah oui ?, s'étonnèrent Seamus et Dean. Alors, il est comment ?

- Très gentil, répondit Ron. Par contre, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très résistant. Il avait plutôt l'air malade…

- Peut-être, l'interrompit Hermione sur un ton rancunier, mais c'est tout de même lui qui a fait partir le détraqueur !

Ron marmonna quelque chose que seule la jeune fille entendit, et les deux camarades repartirent dans une de leurs éternelles disputes. Harry adressa un sourire à Neville, Dean et Seamus, qui regardaient la scène d'un air inquiet.

- Vous voyez, eux non plus n'ont pas changé !

Ils recommencèrent ensuite à parler du nouveau, se demandant avec impatience dans quelle maison il serait réparti. Dean était persuadé que Mathieu allait se retrouver à Poufsouffle, alors que l'irlandais annonçait avec certitude qu'il irait à Serdaigle.

- Mais puisque je te dis que Poufsouffle est fait pour lui !

- N'importe quoi Dean ! Tu n'as pas vu son air sérieux, il va aller à Serdaigle à coup sûr.

- Et Gryffondor ?, tenta Neville d'une petite voix.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, peu convaincus.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas… lança Finnigan. Mais je persiste à croire que Serdaigle…

- J'ai une idée !, s'exclama le métis. Et si on faisait des paris ?

- Excellent ! Je mise dix chocogrenouilles sur Serdaigle !

Harry sentait qu'il allait y avoir un problème. Son intuition se confirma quand Dean offrit un sac de dragées de Bertie Crochue pour Poufsouffle et que Neville fut forcer de miser quelques confiseries également. Le brun jeta un regard vers Hermione et Ron, qui se chamaillaient toujours. Aucun des deux pour prendre sa place, de toute évidence.

- Euh, Harry ?

L'interpelé se retourna vers les trois autres, qui le regardaient, gênés.

- Tu vas devoir miser sur Serpentard, vieux, déclara finalement Seamus.

- Pas question !, trancha immédiatement Harry qui avait senti le coup venir.

- Mais il ne reste plus que cette maison, et il faut bien que quelqu'un la prenne…

- Et bien ce ne sera pas moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parierai pour que ce garçon, que je ne connais même pas, se retrouve avec Malfoy et les autres Serpentards!

- Mais ce n'est qu'un pari Harry !, insista Dean.

- Même que si tu perds, tu ne devras rien du tout au gagnant, renchérit le blond. C'est juste pour rire tu sais.

Harry, qui doutait d'avoir le même sens de l'humour que ses camarades, finit néanmoins par céder, lassé de leurs supplications. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre pas vrai ? Neville semblait lui aussi douter, et il regardait avec désespoir ses quelques friandises qu'il venait de miser.

Le jeune Potter lui offrit un sourire compatissant, auquel l'autre répondit. Au moins, il n'était pas rancunier de la précédente colère de Harry.

Ce dernier se cala un peu plus confortablement contre la banquette de la diligence et laissa vagabonder son regard par-delà la petite fenêtre. Il aperçut l'imposante silhouette de Poudlard surgir lentement du brouillard au fil du temps.

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et sourit : il avait hâte d'être enfin chez lui.

* * *

_Alors à votre avis, où va atterrir ce maladroit de Mathieu?_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce début vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je n'ai encore jamais mordu personne!_

_Je posterai sûrement la suite dans quelques jours; en attendant, à la revoyure les amis!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut la compagnie!_

_Voici donc comme promis le second chapitre de "Porte écarlate", en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'extraordinaire cette fois-ci non plus, mais dites vous qu'il marque la fin de l'introduction. La prochaine fois, on passe aux choses sérieuses! (enfin, je dis ça mais le chapitre trois n'est pas encore commencé...). Bref, bonne lecture à tous!_

_Remerciements à lisca qui, comme d'habitude, a fait un super boulot! Merci à toi._

_Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, du moins pour l'instant ;)_

* * *

Harry jeta un regard courroucé à Malfoy qui, installé à la table des Serpentards, se moquait de lui une nouvelle fois. S'il avait su lancer un sort mortel et douloureux par la pensée, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à s'en servir contre le blond. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un dernier soupir furieux avant de se concentrer sur ses amis. Les premières années venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, et Dean se trémoussait à présent sur sa chaise, déterminé à trouver Mathieu avant Seamus.

Ce fut pourtant l'irlandais qui remarqua le français en premier, poussant par la même occasion un cri victorieux.

- Il est là Dean ! Tu vois bien, je te l'avais dit que je le verrais avant toi !

Le métis poussa un grognement de mécontentement, tandis qu'Harry se penchait pour mieux apercevoir le nouveau venu. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi Seamus l'avait reconnu avec tant de facilité. Les deux années d'écart qu'avait Mathieu avec les autres l'avaient doté de dix bons centimètres de plus que la majorité des premières années.

Le français s'entêtait néanmoins à rentrer la tête dans les épaules, dans une vaine tentative de disparaître de cet endroit. Harry songea à son arrivée au collège Poudlard, et compatit à l'anxiété du garçon. Il chercha ensuite à mieux observer son visage, mais les cheveux châtains de Mathieu l'empêchait de distinguer ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses yeux.

Harry finit donc par se résigner, et écouta d'une oreille distraite la chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Peu importait ce fichu pari, le brun espérait de tout cœur que Mathieu ne serait pas envoyé à Serpentard. La voix de Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenus à Poudlard ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous barber avec un de mes longs discours, du moins pas pour le moment. Il y a néanmoins une information que je dois vous communiquer, et ce avant la cérémonie de répartition.

Le brouhaha qui régnait auparavant dans la grande salle se dissipa rapidement, et toutes les têtes furent bientôt tournées en direction du directeur. Même les élèves de Serpentard avaient été gagnés par la curiosité, et ils dardaient à présent le vieil homme d'un regard moqueur.

- Ce que je voulais donc vous annoncer, poursuivit Dumbledore, c'est que nous accueillerons cette année un élève de troisième année à Poudlard. Mathieu Trevault vient de Beauxbâtons, et j'espère qu'il passera une aussi agréable scolarité que vous dans ce collège. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

La plupart des personnes de la salle offrirent quelques applaudissements polis. Neville dévisageait quant à lui Dean et Seamus d'un air surpris, montés sur la table pour mieux saluer leur nouvel ami. Un regard désapprobateur de Mc Gonagall fit cependant revenir les deux camarades à la réalité.

- Et bien au moins on est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas encore appris à transplaner à Beauxbâtons, fit remarquer Ron, parce que sinon ça ferait un bail que le Français aurait disparu.

- Quand bien même il le saurait, intervint Hermione avec agacement, personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu le saurais si tu avais lu…

- L'histoire de Poudlard, ouiiii… Mais j'ai mieux à faire que de lire ce truc moi.

- C'est vrai que faire le concours du plus gros mangeur de chocogrenouilles relève de l'activité intellectuelle pure !

Harry haussa les épaules face à la nouvelle prise de bec des deux autres, puis observa à nouveau Mathieu.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ron avait raison, on voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré être loin d'ici. Sans doute peu habitué à être au centre des regards, les joues du châtain avaient pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, et il se cessait de se frotter la main dans la nuque avec nervosité.

Soudain, le garçon redressa la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier, surpris en train de le dévisager, ne sut comment réagir. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui offrit un sourire amical, espérant que cela donnerait un peu de courage au nouveau venu.

Et Mathieu lui répondit. Ses lèvres fines formèrent bientôt un sourire chaleureux. Son visage, bien qu'encore rougi par la timidité, dévoilait à présent un regard gentil et doux.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se détourna brusquement, gêné. Il se hasarda à un nouveau coup d'œil quelques instants plus tard, mais le Français regardait déjà ailleurs.

La cérémonie de répartition commença. Le jeune Potter et ses amis n'y prêtèrent que peu attention cependant, débattant jusqu'à la fin de la maison dans laquelle irait l'objet de leur pari. Les compères redressèrent soudainement la tête, un éclat intéressé scintillant dans leurs yeux tandis que la voix forte de Mc Gonagall appelait :

- Mathieu Trevault !

L'interpelé se dirigea lentement vers le Choixpeau. Il semblait s'être calmé entre temps, et Harry constata que la rougeur de ses joues avait laissé la place à un teint légèrement pâle mais calme.

L'adolescent afficha une moue perplexe, une fois le chapeau magique sur le crâne. Harry en déduisit que le vieux couvre-chef lui expliquait la situation. Situation qui ne dura que peu de temps, l'étonnement envahissant la figure de Mathieu tandis que le Choixpeau clamait :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva alors de la table des lions, tandis que le châtain, ayant retrouvé sa couleur rouge cerise, se dirigeait vers sa maison. Neville, abasourdi de bonheur, s'était effondré dans les bras d'Hermione, murmurant avec joie :

- Le pari, bon sang. J'ai gagné le pari.

Dean et Seamus ne restèrent pas longtemps contrariés. Ils firent de grands gestes à Mathieu pour qu'il les rejoigne, et se serrèrent pour lui faire une place. Le Français s'installa en face de Harry, lequel put enfin observer l'autre de plus près.

La couleur de ses iris suscita en premier sa curiosité. Marron, avec quelques reflets noisette. On ne pouvait pas faire plus banal, néanmoins la lumière qui pétillait dans son regard retint l'attention du brun. Il passa le reste de la cérémonie à le détailler, n'interrompant son observation que pour prêter une oreille attentive aux recommandations du directeur de Poudlard.

Mais lorsque le repas commença, Harry constata avec une étrange contrariété que l'autre ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. De toute évidence, le Français semblait accorder plus d'importance à ses côtelettes d'agneau qu'à Harry. Jusqu'à ce que Dean s'en mêle.

- Eh Mathieu ! Je parie que tu ne devineras jamais qui se tient devant toi !

Le châtain secoua la tête en signe de négation, tandis que Harry, surpris de cette soudaine attention, hésitait entre remercier le métis ou l'étrangler. Certes, le nouveau l'avait enfin remarqué, mais il ne devait ça qu'à sa célébrité. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être heureux ou attristé. Dean poursuivit :

- Mon cher ami, tu as devant toi le célèbre Harry Potter !

La stupéfaction se peint tout d'abord sur le visage du nouveau, mais fut vite remplacée par un grand sourire. Il se pencha vers Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Heureux de te connaître, Harry. Tu sais, en France aussi tu es très connu.

Le brun fut étonné d'entendre que l'autre parlait un anglais impeccable, si ce n'était l'accent français qui persistait encore un peu. Mais cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Harry aimait bien le timbre doux de la voix de Mathieu, et il répondit finalement d'une voix enjouée :

- Moi aussi, je suis très content de te rencontrer Mathieu.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis retournèrent à leur repas, échangeant désormais quelques mots de temps à autre. Alors qu'ils commençaient à déguster une part de tarte à la mélasse, Mathieu avoua d'une voix timide :

- En fait, j'étais un peu anxieux à l'idée de te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… dans mon esprit, l'être qui avait terrassé Voldemort ne pouvait être qu'un colosse d'au moins trois mètres à l'air féroce. Alors tu comprends…

Harry, abasourdi, ne put contenir un énorme fou rire, s'imaginant la tête qu'auraient fait les Dursley s'il avait réellement mesuré cette taille.

- C'est ridicule, je sais, rit Mathieu en rougissant.

- Haha non pas du tout ! Mais tu dois être déçu au final, je fais tout juste ta taille.

- Oh non, s'empressa de dire le châtain. Au contraire, je suis rassuré.

Après un court silence, il avoua à mi-voix :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très fort, ni même courageux. Je me demande bien pourquoi Gryffondor…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Harry. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, il a bien dû voir qu'au fond tu étais très courageux.

- Tout au fond du plus profond de moi alors, répliqua Mathieu avec un sourire. Et il m'a juste dit « Poufsouffle te conviendrait à merveille, mais Gryffondor pourrait être une expérience amusante… ». Je trouve qu'il a un humour assez douteux non ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, intervint Ron, je suis sûr que tu es plus courageux que tu ne le penses.

- Ha ! On voit bien que tu ne m'as jamais vu face à une araignée !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry fut témoin de la vitesse à laquelle les arachnophobes pouvaient se lier d'amitié entre eux. Il avait à peine finit son dessert que les deux peureux riaient de bon cœur de leurs mésaventures face à la redoutable araignée des placards.

- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas dit le pire !, s'exclama le roux. Il y a quelques semaines, Fred et George ont lâché une araignée dans mon…

La fin du repas interrompit l'incroyable épopée arachnéenne de Ron, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, qui commençait visiblement à en avoir par dessus la tête de ces petites bêtes.

Les trois amis en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid, afin de lui adresser quelques félicitations. Alors qu'il arrivait à la table des professeurs, Harry se retourna et aperçut Mathieu qui montait se coucher. Ce dernier adressa un sourire fatigué au brun, et articula silencieusement quelque chose ressemblant à un « bonne nuit » avant de disparaître.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Harry, qui s'empressa de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec Hagrid, puis furent rapidement chassés par Mc Gonagall. Mais l'émotion du géant face à son nouveau poste les remplit de joie.

Ron se lança ensuite avec son ami dans une grande conversation sur le Quidditch, tandis que les trois Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs. Arrivés dans le leur, les deux garçons constatèrent qu'il avait légèrement été agrandi, et qu'un lit de plus s'était ajouté au mobilier. Mathieu, déjà assoupi, souriait comme un bien heureux, la tête sous les couvertures.

Harry étouffa un bâillement, pressé d'en faire autant. Il salua brièvement son camarade roux et se glissa dans les draps de son lit. Une magie bienfaitrice avait chauffé ces derniers, et le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir de bonheur tout en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.

Le garçon plongea immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, toute pensée négative évaporée par la bienfaisance du sommeil.

Jusqu'au lendemain matin du moins.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Un petit chapitre de Porte Écarlate pour commencer l'année? Désolée pour le retard, le prochain devrait arriver un peu plus rapidement. Vu que je n'ai pas énormément de choses (intéressantes j'entends ^^) à dire, je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, début du premier jour de cours selon le point de vue de Ron et d'Hermione. En espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

_Merci infiniment à lisca, ma merveilleuse bêta, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui me suivent :D_

_Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, à part un OC. Je ne touche pas d'argent ni rien, vive Rowling._

* * *

Sa tête ornée de cheveux roux dissimulée sous les draps, Ron s'étira voluptueusement en bâillant. Une chose était sûre : aucun lit au monde n'était plus moelleux que ceux de Poudlard. Le jeune Weasley se recroquevilla de nouveau sur lui-même, profitant de quelques minutes supplémentaires de paresse avant de commencer les cours.

Soudain, un léger frottement se fit entendre près de l'oreille droite du garçon. Ron se tourna, intrigué, et vit la petite boule de poils qui lui servait de rat se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui.

- Salut Croutard, murmura le Gryffondor avec un sourire en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Ce dernier le fixa d'un regard étonnamment expressif qui enthousiasma Ron :

- C'est fou comme ton regard peut sembler humain parfois ! Il ne te manque plus que la parole. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi finalement… Pas comme cet abruti de Pattenrond.

Le roux eut un frisson à la pensée de l'affreuse boule de poils qui avait osé attenter à la vie de son animal de compagnie. Et Hermione qui persistait à protéger cette sale bête !

Refusant de se mettre de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un chat, Ron secoua la tête et entreprit de s'extirper de sous les couvertures. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla tout d'abord, mais, une fois ses yeux accoutumés à l'astre du jour, une question assez déroutante se fit une place dans l'esprit du garçon.

_Par Merlin, où sont-ils donc tous passés ?_

Ron était seul dans le dortoir, les lits de ses amis désertés de leur occupant. Un doute énorme saisit soudain le rouquin, qui empoigna brusquement le premier réveil à sa portée.

_Mais quelle heure est-il bon sang ?_

Il fixa les aiguilles du cadran d'un air désespéré.

Il était 8h45.

Se laissant aller à la colère de ne pas avoir été réveillé, Ron proféra un juron sonore, puis s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de sorcier, le jeune Weasley tenta de relativiser la situation.

Après tout, ce n'était pas _si_ horrible que ça. En se pressant un peu, il aurait rejoint ses amis pour la fin du petit déjeuner. Sauf que Ron n'avait aucune envie de louper le repas matinal, et, s'il en croyait les gargouillis provenant de son estomac, il n'était pas le seul.

Et comme si rien ne pouvait aller ce matin, Ron perdit l'équilibre en voulant se saisir de son sac de cours, et s'étala sur le plancher dans un bruit sonore. Cherchant la raison de sa chute, il s'aperçut qu'il avait enfilé par mégarde ses deux jambes dans le même trou de son pantalon.

Le roux se lança dans une longue énumération de jurons qui auraient certainement horrifié sa mère. Il avait conscience que toutes ses injures ne l'empêchaient pas d'être en retard, mais elles lui permettaient au moins de libérer sa rage envers tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais une voix surgie de nulle part vint briser son monologue furieux :

- Merlin, qui est-ce-qui jure comme ça dès le matin ?

Ron vit avec stupéfaction la tête d'un Mathieu encore ensommeillé émerger de sous les couvertures. Ce dernier bâilla longuement, s'étira, puis, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah, bonjour Ron, dit-il en souriant dès qu'il eut reconnu le roux.

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, partagé entre l'idée de secouer le français pour qu'il se réveille, ou bien le laisser s'apercevoir par lui-même qu'il avait beaucoup trop dormi.

Voyant que l'heure tournait et qu'il était en train de louper le petit déjeuner, Ron opta pour la première option. Il tira brusquement le français par les épaules et le sortit de son lit, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Et ma-mais… C'est comme ça que les anglais se lèvent le…

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Mathieu gisait sur le sol, à la fois outré et abasourdi par son réveil brutal.

- On est en retard !, trancha Ron, qui se retenait à grande peine de rire en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de son camarade.

- Oh non !, s'écria l'autre en se relevant d'un bond. Quelle heure est-il ?!

- 8h50, répondit le roux d'un ton accusateur, comme si Mathieu avait été responsable de son retard.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais en le voyant enfiler sa tenue de sorcier à la hâte, Ron en déduit que le message était bien passé et finit de se préparer en fourrant au hasard quelques manuels dans son sac.

* * *

Peu de temps après, les deux garçons rejoignaient la table des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux accueillirent leur frère cadet en riant aux éclats :

- Alors bébé Ron, on n'arrive pas à se réveiller sans sa maman ?

Les oreilles de l'interpellé virèrent au cramoisi, mais, à la grande surprise de tous, Mathieu intervint de sa voix timide.

- C'est de ma faute, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est moi qui dormais, et Ron a été obligé de me réveiller puis de m'attendre pour me montrer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Je ne te savais pas si attentionné Ron, plaisanta Hermione. Aller, venez les retardataires, on vous a laissé du porridge.

Avant de rejoindre près de ses amis, le cadet Weasley adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Mathieu.

- Merci, c'était vraiment sympa.

- C'était la vérité, répliqua l'autre avec un clin d'œil malicieux, rougissant néanmoins face à la reconnaissance de son camarade.

Le roux se sépara du français avec un sourire pour s'installer entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione avait calé son volumineux manuel d'études des runes entre son verre et un gros pot de confiture. La jeune fille parcourait les lignes l'air à la fois inquiète et contrariée.

- Bon sang, pesta la brune, comment ai-je pu oublier de lire ce chapitre… Il est pourtant primordial pour déchiffrer les runes hongroises !

Le cadet Weasley échangea un regard perplexe avec Harry. Ce dernier se pencha vers Hermione dont les yeux parcouraient les pages couvertes d'explications compliquées à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Euh… Hermione ?, tenta de la raisonner le brun. Tu sais… Ce n'est pas si grave que tu ne connaisses pas ce gros bouquin par cœur. Parce que tu n'as pas eu un seul cours pour l'instant, et que ça m'étonnerait que tu ais à décrypter des runes hongroises dès la première leçon.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois !, s'emporta la jeune fille qui paraissait au bord des larmes. Imagine que le professeur nous mette un contrôle pour évaluer notre niveau, et que le sujet porte précisément sur les runes découvertes en Hongrie le siècle dernier. J'aurais un… un zéro ! Oh mon Dieu, jamais ils ne m'accepteront dans ce cours. Peut-être même que Mc Gonagall me demandera de redoubler mon année et…

- Et je crois sincèrement que tu devrais te calmer, l'interrompit Ron avec la diplomatie des habitués.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, puis haussa les épaules en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Le roux décida de laisser la Gryffondor à ses révisions inutiles pour discuter avec son ami et se tourna vers Harry.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications toi, commença-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ?

- Excuse-moi, dit le jeune Potter d'un air réellement désolé. Tu dormais si profondément que Neville a proposé de ne pas te réveiller tout de suite. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

- À cause de vous, j'ai failli manquer le petit-déjeuner…, marmonna Ron.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais un goinfre, ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, répondit Harry avec malice.

Ron lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Comment aurait-il pu être fâché plus de trois secondes contre son meilleur ami ? Ce dernier s'excusa une nouvelle fois tandis que le roux prenait un air sévère exagéré.

- Je te pardonne si tu m'appelles « maître » et que tu laves mes chaussettes pendant toute une semaine.

- Serait-ce du chantage que j'entends Mr Weasley ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer de rire en voyant le visage de Ron se décomposer lentement sous le regard sévère de Mac Gonagall. Le Gryffondor à la chevelure rousse se répandit en explications désespérées sans voir que les yeux de sa professeur de métamorphose avaient pris une lueur amusée.

- Bien. J'accepte vos excuses à condition que vous me rendiez vos devoirs de métamorphose dans les délais cette année. En attendant, prenez donc votre emploi du temps.

Ron, éberlué, se saisit de la feuille que lui tendait Mc Gonagall et la remercia. Ce n'est que quand la vieille femme se fut éloignée qu'Harry souffla à mi-voix :

- Trop maligne…

Les deux amis furent néanmoins attirés par l'absurde surcharge de l'emploi du temps d'Hermione au point d'en oublier tout le reste.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il est tout à fait normal !, se défendit la jeune fille. Demandez donc à Mathieu, lui aussi assiste au cours d'étude des Moldus à neuf heures !

Ron, Harry, ainsi que plusieurs autres Gryffondors qui avaient suivi l'échange se tournèrent immédiatement vers le châtain. Ce dernier ne semblait pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et mastiquait avec lenteur sa tartine. Voyant que de nombreux regards étaient braqués sur lui, Mathieu rougit brutalement, cherchant avec désespoir ce qui pouvait lui valoir une telle attention. Quand Ron lui eut expliqué la situation, le français eut un sourire gêné.

- C'est vrai que je fais étude des Moldus, mais je n'ai pas pris la divination. Désolé…

- T'excuse pas, y'a rien de mal !, répondit Ron avant de diriger son regard vers Hermione.

La jeune fille, voyant que sa tentative de diversion avait échouée et que ses amis n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser en paix, changea brutalement de sujet.

- Oh, regardez ! Voilà Hagrid qui arrive !

Le demi-géant se dirigeait en effet vers leur table, un putois mort à la main et l'air plus qu'heureux. En l'entendant parler de son cours, Ron ne put réprimer un frisson d'inquiétude.

Il aimait beaucoup Hagrid. Énormément. Mais depuis qu'il avait appris que c'était le géant qui avait commandé l'achat de ce livre cannibale… Le roux regarda le dos de sa main droite, où restait encore une légère trace de morsure. Il avait tenté d'attacher l'ouvrage, mais ce dernier s'était refermé sur sa main dans claquement sonore et une douleur intense. Seule l'aide des jumeaux lui avait permis de venir à bout du redoutable livre, et Ron craignait le moment où il devrait l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Le cadet Weasley s'efforça néanmoins de masquer son appréhension, tant Hagrid paraissait enthousiaste et joyeux. Le roux se demandait seulement ce qui se passerait si un élève mourait durant son cours. Un frisson le parcourut, et Ron prit la décision de ne pas mourir.

Ou du moins d'essayer.

* * *

Debout devant la salle d'études des Moldus, Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant. C'était passé de justesse cette fois-ci, et elle espérait que ses amis ne tenteraient plus de découvrir le secret de son emploi du temps.

Une petite voix espiègle tapie dans un recoin de son esprit lui fit remarquer que Ron et Harry finissaient toujours par résoudre les mystères auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Hermione pinça les lèvres. Soit, et bien elle s'arrangerait pour que le Retourneur de Temps soit le premier mystère jamais résolu par les deux compères.

Leur professeur, Charity Burbage, vint enfin leur ouvrir la porte, s'excusant avec sincérité pour l'attente occasionnée. Hermione détailla la femme avec anxiété elle paraissait douce et gentille, mais que se passerait-il si la Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à comprendre son cours ?

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, Hermione était née dans une famille de Moldus. Mais peut-être ce semblant d'avantage se révèlerait être un handicap pour la matière. La vision des sorciers envers les Moldus différait sûrement de la sienne. Qu'arriverait-il si elle ne parvenait pas à être objective et…

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Mathieu lui avait adressé la parole.

- Oui, bien entendu, répondit-elle finalement.

Le châtain prit place à sa gauche. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient les seuls à occuper une des tables du premier rang. Derrière se trouvaient plusieurs Serdaigles ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles. La brune reconnut Cho Chang, et lui adressa un signe de la main auquel l'autre répondit.

La Gryffondor jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours tandis que Mrs Burbage finissait d'installer ses affaires, mais elle ne vit aucun Serpentard. Peut-être certains avaient été attirés par la matière mais s'étaient abstenus, de crainte de subir les moqueries de leurs camarades.

- Déjà vu.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure discret, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait entendu Mathieu parler. Le châtain parcourait son manuel de ses yeux noisette, marmonnant des paroles en français pour lui-même.

- Que dis-tu ?, demanda la brune curieuse.

Le Gryffondor sursauta, brusquement ramené à la réalité. Son regard alla plusieurs fois d'Hermione à son livre de cours avant qu'il ne balbutie :

- Euh, non mais… Rien fait je… parlais tout seul.

La brune pouffa discrètement, bientôt rejointe par Mathieu. Burbage se racla bruyamment la gorge pour rappeler sa présence dans la salle, et les deux rouge et or se turent immédiatement. Hermione fronça les sourcils elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce que disait Mathieu tout à l'heure.

Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait craint, le cours se passa on ne peut mieux. Charity Burbage s'avéra être une enseignante extrêmement gentille et pédagogue, et elle félicita Hermione à maintes reprises pour ses réponses pertinentes.

Mathieu n'était pas en reste non plus, et, malgré ses joues rouges, il levait régulièrement la main pour donner des réponses exactes. La brune songea qu'il venait certainement lui aussi d'une famille de Moldus, et lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel l'autre répondit.

À la fin du cours, les deux Gryffondors avaient fait remporter une dizaine de points à leur maison, et tous deux resplendissaient. Alors qu'ils sortaient du cours, la jeune sorcière se pencha vers son camarade.

- Bien joué Mathieu !, le félicita-t-elle. Tu es un Né-Moldu toi aussi ?

- Pas du tout. Et je n'ai aucun mérite tu sais en France, on peut commencer une option dès la première année si on le souhaite. Ça fait déjà deux ans que j'étudie cette matière.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Hermione. Alors ce que tu disais tout alors quand tu parlais tout seul…

- Ah oui, se souvint le français en rougissant. Et bien… je regardais s'il y avait des chapitres que j'avais déjà vus, ce qui était le cas.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Hermione envia un peu le châtain. Elle aussi, elle aurait bien voulu commencer des options dès sa première année !

- Mais tu vas voir, annonça soudain Mathieu d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé, je suis atrocement nul dans presque toutes les autres matières !

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tu verras bien !

Les deux rouge et or bavardèrent joyeusement en se rendant en cours de métamorphose, ce qui permit à Mathieu de retenir quelques conseils sur la vie à Poudlard, et à la brune d'en savoir plus sur le jeune français et son pays.

Ce dernier lui apprit par ailleurs que sa bonne maîtrise de l'anglais lui venait de sa mère, qui avait plusieurs années au fin fond de l'Irlande.

Mais fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle de cours suivante, l'attention d'Hermione se concentrait sur autre chose de bien plus important. Le Retourneur de Temps formait une légère bosse dans le fond de sa poche, et la brune attendait désespérément que Mathieu la laisse seule pour enfin pouvoir l'utiliser.

Il lui fallut néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence : elle devait trouver un moyen d'interrompre sa conversation avec le français, sans quoi elle n'arriverait jamais à assister au cours de divination. Son ventre se serra à l'idée de manquer sa première leçon dans cette matière – d'autant plus qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures à mémoriser parfaitement le manuel associé, et elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains.

- Mathieu, le coupa-t-elle, je suis désolée, mais je dois faire un détour…

Elle réfléchit rapidement à une excuse plausible et qui ne donnerait pas envie au châtain de la suivre.

- … par les toilettes.

La brune baissa les yeux en maudissant son cerveau sur-développé de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse plus élégante. Le Gryffondor répliqua d'un ton malicieux :

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une façon détournée de dire que je t'ennuie ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…

- Je plaisantais !, l'interrompit l'autre en riant. Fais ce que tu as à faire, de toute façon, je devrais trouver la salle sans trop de problème grâce à tes indications.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait craint un instant d'avoir à se justifier, mais son camarade n'y avait apparemment vu que du feu. Elle le salua rapidement et tourna les talons.

* * *

Enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, Hermione songea que le choix de ce lieu n'était finalement pas des plus idiots. Au moins, personne n'irait la déranger là où elle se trouvait, et elle pourrait ainsi utiliser le Retourneur de Temps sans crainte d'être dérangée pendant la manipulation.

La brune déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait appris par cœur les indications que Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore lui avaient donné, puis lut la totalité des manuels que l'on pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Mais si le savoir avait éloigné quelque peu l'angoisse, cette dernière n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

Hermione ne s'était jamais servi de cet instrument. La moindre erreur de manipulation pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, autant pour elle que pour le monde magique. C'était sans aucun doute une énorme responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit le Retourneur de temps de sa poche. Tout allait bien se passer. Les mains moites, elle commença à remonter peu à peu l'instrument. La brune, la voix quelque peu tremblante, comptait à voix basse le nombre de tours qu'elle effectuait.

Quand elle eut fini, l'adolescente expira profondément en observant l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la magie du Retourneur de Temps s'opère.

Dix heures venait de sonner quand Hermione disparut.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas! _


End file.
